Tribulations of a False Knight
by Izanagi Basara
Summary: Childish delusions belong in chlidren. It is often others who bear the brunt of the consequences. In this, it is yourself who shall weap at the actions you've wrought. Current World:Bleach u


**Tribulations of a False Knight**

 **Chapter 1**

There was no warning when it happened. One moment I was playing my PS4, the next I was sitting in a barely furnished apartment. The strange thing was, I was _far_ more calm then I had any right to be.

I looked around for a bit, noting the packed boxes in the corner and a room with the door ajar enough for me to see a bed. Still eerily calm, I got up from the couch and moved to the bedroom. Pushing the door a little, I stepped inside and saw something on top of a dresser next to the aforementioned bed.

When I reached for it, I became aware of something that made me even more concerned about my state of mind. The hand, along with the arm that was connected to it were _very_ different than how I remembered them. For one thing, I am pretty sure that the arm I used to reach for what I absently recognized as an envelope belonged to a teenage girl.

A suspicion began to form in my mind about all the new discoveries I keep making. Displaced without realization and waking up in a different body, these were two common elements of insert-tropes.

And with that realization, I looked back at the envelope sitting there on the dresser. If I were to assume that I am now inhabiting whomever this girl was' body, then those envelopes would most likely contain information I could use. Depending on who it was addressed too, I could learn either _why_ exactly I was soul-napped, or _who_ this body's original occupant was along with _where_ I am.

Decision made, I reached over and took the surprisingly stuffed envelope and tore it open. Inside, ten pages were neatly folded to fit the contours of the envelope. Deciding to get a tad more comfortable, I sat on the surprisingly soft bed. But still, I can't seem to get over how come I've been.

…Saber Lily. That's whose body this is, or according to the papers I just read, a " _physical and spiritron composed shell designed to emulate the abilities of Saber Lily with room for growth."_ The lack of strong emotions that I was experiencing is due to my currently increasing 'sync rate.' Being able to move and think meant that I was at least 80% completely synced up.

Also, I was apparently enrolled at a local school for junior high, or as it is known in the west, freshman year. The name of the school in question is _Karakura High_. I am apparently transferring in a mere _week_ before Ichigo meets Rukia.

This also happens to be a timeframe for a task that I would have done on my own. Currently, I have _zero_ control over the Prana inside my new body. That means no summoning my armor or Caliburn.

In addition, the strength of the Prana I emit just by _existing_ is on par with a Soul Reaper Lieutenant of particularly high strength. Right now, it's being masked by the final restrictions that were melded in this body, which will be lifted upon reaching a 100% synchronization rating…which will happen in a week.

This is serious, the _only_ reason this series ended on the particular high note that it did was because Ichigo had the time he needed to get stronger. If I advanced the timeline by letting _Aizen,_ let alone the Soul Society catch wind of an outlier in the system that governs souls, then everything could turn out much worse for _everyone_.

There wasn't much time for me to waste here. I'd have to go to school on Monday. That leaves today and tomorrow to make _some_ kind of progress in harnessing my Prana. Not to mention the other 'boons' that my benefactor left for me.

I set the papers aside on the dresser, then closed my eyes. To focus on something that one has but has difficulty manipulating, one must first become aware of how that 'something' interacts with their senses. That was how they explained how sensing Prana was supposed to start.

It some time, but eventually I was able to make out something. It was right in the lower part of my stomach. The source of a 'beat' or pulse. That must be my spirit core.

I thought it would take longer than that. From there, it was simple matter of poking and prodding it, then gently coaxing it to different places in my body. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any difficulty of moving it to my hands or feet. That's good, it won't matter where I move my Prana as everywhere is 'equally' as difficult.

As I was playing around with my own energy, my budding spiritual senses began picking up other presences in the building. It was…an experience. None of them seemed to have _more_ energy than one another, but I could tell them apart from the 'feeling' of sorts they gave off. I likened it to shades of a color, distinct enough that you can tell them apart, but similar enough to identify them as the same.

Even though it wasn't possible at this point, I could've sworn I was giggling in glee at the miniature squall of wind spinning on top of my palms.

Soon enough, I was confident enough in my control of Prana to check around the apartment without destroying anything. I resumed my search of the bedroom while maintaining a spinning top of wind above my shoulder. This would normally be a lot harder to do for someone whom just uses spirit energy. The only reason I'm able to do so and make it seem effortless is due to how I have a singular spot to draw my Prana from.

Inside the dressers were multiple sets of uniforms. Each drawer was comprised of neatly folded blazers and skirts. In the top drawer, were undergarments, socks and stockings.

Done with that, I move to the closet on the other side of the room. Surprisingly, there were various articles of clothes that one could call 'casual wear.' There were long sleeved shirts, jackets, hoodies, skirts and pants. I could even make out Saber's outfit from FSN among this collection. I decided that in the future I would wear it, as I thought it fit Saber perfectly when I first saw it.

Shutting the closet, I retrace my steps to the main room. From what the letter said, those boxes would only open when my parameters 'met the requirements.' Right now, my stats were the same as the original Saber Lily, but that would change as I live in this world. This body has the ability to 'gain strength through adversity.' How it works is similar to a Saiyan's _Zenkai_ in that my maximum energy would increase and my body would grow stronger once I recovered from my wounds.

Though I imagine it won't be anywhere near as drastic an increase as what the Saiyans get, sadly enough. Back to the boxes, the first one would only open when I _won my first fight against a hollow_. That would come soon enough, thankfully. I have no idea what's inside of them other than a 'boon for future trials.'

Moving on.

On the opposing side of the room, there was a door which to a guest room, whose sole occupants were a pillow and a neatly rolled futon. If there was one thing I remember about Bleach, it was that Ichigo's Soul Reaper allies love to pop in without warning. I'm going to have to refurbish this apartment since I'm going to be staying here for the foreseeable future.

Two rooms are left, the bathroom and the kitchen. For now, the former would be quicker, so I close the door to the guest room and make my way to the bathroom. Opening the door, I have to say that the light blue wallpaper matches the tiles.

There's a window with a view of the street. Which is a really odd choice for a bathroom. With the way it's positioned, there would be a clear view of pedestrians going about their day. Among them, I could make out several people clad in the now familiar uniform of the local high school.

There were no faces that I recognized so I decided to move on. The last room that I have to check would be the kitchen. There was a fridge that sat at the opposing corner. A trash bin sat near the dishwasher, which in turn rested below a cabinet with a pair of doors.

It's a nice place, and fortunately it was paid off for the next few years. Which concerns me, why would it be paid off for that long? Admittedly, I didn't follow the story after Ichigo defeated Ginjo, so I'm not sure how long it went on.

For now, I'll just put it out of my mind. I can't do anything about it now. All I can do is practice, so that's what I'll do for the rest of the day.

Progress was going smoothly. After I checked out the rest of the rooms, I began casting out my senses as far they would go. Which, disappointedly, wasn't very far at first. I couldn't sense the presence of people that wear further than the next building over with absolute accuracy.

While I assume that it would be easier to sense people with higher levels of power, I want to make an effort starting with this. If there is one thing I've learned from my time scrawling through forums, its that control over an ability should prioritized over having more power to throw around.

Do more with less, essentially.

And it appears it worked, as the abrupt notice of a presence that could _only_ be a hollow was ridiculously obvious when it appeared. If there was an opportune time to get my feet wet, it would be now. Thanks to the letters, I know that the apartment is locked through means of a Prana activated Magic Circle. All I needed to do to lock, or unlock it in this case is a directed pulse of Prana aimed the doorknob.

If I hadn't spent all that time practicing then I wouldn't have been able to even leave. Well then, it's a good thing I woke up before my emotions did, otherwise I'd probably be a _catatonic mess_. With that thought in mind, I grabbed a jacket out of the closet and made my way to the first fight in this new life.

…

…

…

I hid my behind a tree as I observed the hollow that was sniffing around the park. At first, I only got a general direction of where it was, but as I got closer, the vagueness of its presence began to fade to the point I could make out its shape and size well before I saw it. I questioned _why_ at first, but chose to save it for later.

The feeling it gave off wasn't anything to worry about. Even though I lack the experience that even students at the Soul Reaper Academy most likely have, I can say with certainty that I won't even be _scratched if the thing hit me with its claws._

It didn't seem to even suspect a thing, idly smelling the air in search of prey. It back was turned, an opportune moment for me to hit while it can't react.

It was now or never.

Casting away any thoughts that would distract me, I broke from my spot behind the tree at a full sprint. With my body and perception sped up to a _degree_ _that was superhuman at the minimum_ , I sprinted towards the hollow that was seemingly standing still. Prana already in motion, by the time my I reached it, my fist was cocked back and enveloped in swirling wind.

There was next to _no resistance_ as my fist caved in its rat-like mask. I only barely managed to hold back enough to not damage the grass. The hollow dissipated without making a sound, its spiritual pressure reduced to nothing in an instant.

That was amazing. I didn't even need to use Caliburn. Should I say something?

The moment of indulging me inner child done, I noticed something that entered the range of my perception. I turn towards it, and find the self-proclaimed Last Quincy. Should I call him over? No, not as I am now, but I should at least acknowledge him.

I wave in his direction, his spirt fluctuated a bit. I…think that was him showing surprise. I can't be sure, but it seems he was spooked because he backed away cautiously. From his perspective, I seemed to have annihilated that hollow with nothing but my brute strength.

This is bad, if he's wary of me, then I'm already off to a bad start. I have to say something to calm him down-no. He won't come closer because he likely doesn't have a reason to believe I am not hostile. There are ways to conceal spiritual energy not related to whatever brought me here.

One that was widely known is a physical vessel that the Soul Reapers use called a gigai. I have to somehow defuse the tense atmosphere before he-…ah. During my thoughts, Uryu slipped away. Was that hirenkyaku? Wait, he already knows it? Did he know it this early in the story?

This is- could this be the legendary technique:

 **ALTHUR FAYKAOUT!**


End file.
